The Hidden Secret!
by Phoenixlords
Summary: Summery: Lucy has been a guild mate with Fairy Tail for eighteen years, and now she hasn't yet revealed her big secret. She's still a celestial wizard but underneath her sweet self lies a powerful being ready to lash out on anyone. To Lucy she dreads the day her guild will find out about her new power, and what they will do to her.
1. Chapter 1

Hey readers, I have a new story for you, while the next chapter for A new spirit is being written. I've decided to write this one for you! I should have the next chapter done by or before January 20th. Anyhow, let me know what you thing about this one!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Rosario + Vampire Both Anime's belong to their rightful owners.

Summery: Lucy has been a guild mate with Fairy Tail for eighteen years now and hasn't yet revealed her big secret. She's still a celestial wizard but underneath her sweet self lies a powerful being ready to lash out on anyone. To Lucy she dreads the day her guild will find out about her new power, and what they will do to her.

**Chapter 1**

A secret best kept hidden!

It has been eighteen years since I first joined Fairy Tail and not a day goes by without this dreaded thought. Ever since I joined I've kept this to myself I looked down at my Rosario around my throat. Since birth I've have this... Different side to me, a dark and powerful side. I'm a 吸血鬼 ( translation: Vampire!) There's enough power to send anyone I see as an enemy hurdling into a brick wall. Hell if Erza challenged me I would have sent her into the walls of fairy tail. Only my birth mother knows about this side of me, while father is clueless about it. Mother wanted to seal my vampire half away to protect me from the village. How will I tell the guild about this? Once they find out I have a bad feeling about what they'll do. "Listen up brats! This year we will be participating in the GMG!" Makarov said from the second story of Fairy Tail. "Team A will be... Erza, Gray, Natsu, Lucy, and Lisanna! Team B will be... Laxus, Mirajane, Elfman, Juvia, and Evergreen!" There were cheers and yells of how Fairy Tail will win the GMG this year, and put the other competitions in their place. I rolled my eyes at their stupidity, even if we do participate we will have to deal with cheaters. This includes that red haired women with the dead looking eyes... Flair. My hands tightened around the cup shattering it into pieces. "Uh... Lucy are you... Okay?" A voice came from my left. I looked up to see Mirajane looking at me pail face, and worry in her eyes. "I'm fine Mirajane... Just lost in thought!" I said feeling stupid for lieing to my best friend.

GMG

"Hello and welcome to this years GMG!" A projection of a small midget pumpkin appear in the sky. "This year we have six participants from six different guilds. In first place we have Fairy Tail!" The crowd roared as Natsu, Gray (Who stripped again),Erza, Lisanna, and I. Natsu waved to everyone with a stupid grin on his face. I was in a foul mood at this. "In second place we have the members of Sabertooth!" Once again the crowd roared as the members of Sabertooth emerged from their side. Rogue was silent while his partner Sting was grinning like an ideit. "In third we have Fairy Tail Team b, Fourth Mermaid heel, fifth , and Raven tail in sixth. I looked and noticed Flair staring at me. "Well hello there Lucy, It's a great day to meet you!" She said with a small laugh. I just rolled my eyes while flipping her off. This didn't go unnoticed by my teammates. "Lucy are you okay? You seem to be in a foul mood?" Gray said while moving toward me. I swallowed hard and forced a smile on my face. "I'm fine Gray... Why do you ask?" After a few minutes we left the main field to our places in the stands, as we looked down there stood the pumpkin man again. "And now on to the games!" the crowed cheered again as I once again rolled my eyes. "In our first round we have Lucy and Natsu from Fairy Tail vs Flair, and Nightmare from Raven tail!" Natsu had his usual smirk on his face while I had a deep frown. I honestly don't want to deal with Raven tail As we walked out into the field Flair watched me with cold dead eyes, and a creepy crooked smile. "Time to go down Blondie!" She said laughing while Nightmare smirked. "Flame wolf!" Flair yelled as her hair turned into a blood red wolf. Natsu charged toward Nightmare, as I dodged the hair wolf. Quickly it turned around charging at me flair continued to laugh while staying perfectly still. Seven minutes had passed with continuing dodging and fighting when an opening presents itself. "Ugh!" Natsu yelled as he was send back landing hard onto the dirt floor. "Natsu!" I yelled running up to him. "Lucy... Are you... Hurt?" He asked with blood running down his face. "Natsu!" I yelled again while holding him close. "hey Luce... Please win this for.. Fairy Tail!" He said as his hand moved towards my Rosario. With one quick motion he managed to removing it from my throat as a dark light emanated from my body. "My... My Rosario it came off!" I said as shock took hold on what was happening to me.

Erza's pov

"What is that strange light? And where is it coming from?" I said aloud as everyone froze and watched Lucy. Suddenly the light grew brighter as small black objects flew around the stadium and possibly Lucy. "Kii Kii" A small sound wait are those black things... Bats? Just as soon as the light came it faded. I lowered my hands and froze at what I saw. Lucy was still there but covered in bats, and I could feel a dark aura around her and powerful magic as well. "H-Hey what the hell is this? S-She looks different and scary! That's not the same Lucy!" Nightmare said while sweat began to run down his face. One bat fell away before taking flight into the purple sky, Then another revealing part of her face, then the sky was filled with bats. "Holy crap the tales there true! Those red eyes, the silver hair, the overwhelming energy... She's an S- class Super monster a real Vampire!" I dropped my ribbon at the sudden information. Lucy a Celestial wizard is an S-class monster? And a vampire to boot? I turned to Master and found him in a state of shock, pail faced, and sweating bullets. "So then I suppose you're the one who woke me up huh?" Lucy's sweet voice was dark and cold sending chills down everyone's spin. "Wh- What the hell's wrong with me?... I mean she's only staring but I can't stop shaking!" Lucy yawned in boredom while staying perfectly still. "It's time for you to learn you're place!" Her eyes glowed a nasty shade of red, as her voice gone colder. Slowly she rose her leg, then with a swift motion she sent midnight right into one of the walls of the stadium sending dust and debris into the air. Once the dust settled my blood ran cold as I witnessed Nightmare covered in cuts and bruises, and a deep hole in the wall. "Y- yes ma am I'll remember that!" was Nightmare's last words before passing out. Lucy then turned to Fair who was shaking with fear. "You wanna try you red haired B*tch?" Her voice was full of venom. Her response was a head shake, and backing away slowly. "Holy crap Lucy is a powerful women!" Bixlow said while holding onto his babies. "I acure... She's a powerful opponent... With a nasty attitude to boot!" Freed said while clinging to a post. "And did anyone here S- class super monster a real Vampire?" Evergreen was sweating bullets now. "Now Natsu... My Rosario... If you please?" I turned to the field noticing Lucy with her hand out waiting for her Rosario which Natsu was holding. "L- Lucy what... What are you?" Natsu asked while tossing Lucy her Rosario. Lucy's only response was a follow me motion. "Master... What do we do?" I asked turning toward Makarov. "We go to Lucy...She has some explaining to do!" Makarov said with a deep frown.

Note: Sorry if this chapter is short. I wasn't sure if anyone would like Vampire Lucy, so I decided to make this one short the next one will be longer though. I've been watching Rosario + Vampire and thought I should write a story where Lucy is a vampire. I'm so sorry about the foul language in this chapter, I think this was the best way to continue with the story. I wasn't able to come up with a better way to keep profanity down. Like Rosario + Vampire I wanted to make Lucy like Moka Minus the whole small human scents and bit them like Moka did. So I went with a different approach. Yes the characters from Rosario + Vampire will be included to this story either in the next chapter, or in future chapters. Update: For A New Spirit, I should have Chapter 3 up by or before January 20th. Please leave a comment below (Flames will be ignored though.)


	2. Update not chapter

Update not a chapter!

Hello Fictional readers I would like to apologies for the lack of updates. Due to my old laptops constant freezing, and work keeping me busy I had no time to write chapters, rewrite current chapters, Or write new stories. But now I'm back with some new chapters for The New Spirit, and The Hidden Secret which I'll have posted soon, as well as some new stories listed below.

Upcoming stories

Forgotten Secret

love Forsaken

The Son of Light and Death

To the readers who read who read the stories I type thank you so much! I already know my writing isn't perfect but I'm still working on it. Once I get the next chapters for the current stories done, I'll do a complete rewrite of the current chapters to make it better then they are now. I'm thinking about making a poll for Hidden Secrets. I think Lucy X Rogue would make a great couple, but there are a few others who would partner with Lucy. But I'll leave that option up to you readers. See you all real soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello There you fabulous fictional readers, I'm so glade you are here because I have a long waited treat for you! Chapter 2 of Hidden Secrets is here! Please forgive me for the long delay for this chapter, work has kept me busy, and my old laptop had crashed so I had to retype this whole chapter. Without further adieu here's chapter 2!

Rating M

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Or Rosario + Vampire both anime's go to their rightful owners

**Chapter 2 **

Vampire Lucy vs Dark Flame

I Hope Lucy beats Flair this year, otherwise things will be just like last years GMG. I shuttered at the memory of Flair cheating using as leverage, while playing innocent. How can a dark guild get into the GMG, and get away with cheating while playing like nothing has happened? If they pull that same stunt again... I smirked darkly while crushing the side railing in the process. I'll make them pay dearly! As for Natsu... I turned my attention toward the salmon haired Dragon Slayer I shuttered at the sight before me. Natsu's aura was murderous black as the abyss, his eyes glowed a nasty shade of red almost like a predator ready to kill it's pray, his fangs were also bared showing he's not playing around. Is this the same clumsy teammate who destroys anything within his path? "Hey Erza... Has Natsu always have this... Dark side to him?" Lisanna asked with fear clinging onto her big brother for comfort. "N-No this is the first time I have seen this side to him, he usually has that stupid grin on his face, with determination in his eyes. However if I have to guess it has to be the results of last years GMG!" Could Natsu held back that anger for a whole year? That would explain the dark aura, attitude change. However, one thing still eludes me... Why does Raven Tail want to hurt Lucy? Something is wrong and I don't like it one bit!

Rouges pov

There's Miss Lucy the Celestial mage of Fairy Tail, a gorgeous beauty if I do say so myself. Where the hell did that come from? I asked myself come on rouge stop thing such weird thoughts. My red eyes stayed on the blond mistress as a thought ran through my mind. Even though it has been a whole year I could still make out the cuts, and scars on her creamy skin. I shuttered at the memory of Flairs battle with her, most of the scars was from her flame attacks, and the others were from Minerva's battle. Man I wish I could have taken car of her she's to cute! Ehh... Wh- where the hell did that come from? Come on Rouge you're a member of Fairy Tail you can't have romantic feelings toward a Fairy... If Our master found or worse my partner Sting. My face drained of color at what they could do to me. But then again... Lucy is cute, her face, her eyes, her perfume and her... AHH don't think about that! I hope my partner Sting or our Guild master didn't see that!

Sting's pov

Oh my Dragon it's Lucy Heartfillia! I thought she stopped being a Fairy when she was defeated in last years GMG? But then again she wouldn't back down without a fight she has spunk, and I dig it! I smirked while turning my attention toward the blond beauty while looking toward the blond beauty mainly her chest. Oh my I want to play with those puppies! Blood ran from my nose. EEK stop it Sting don't bring shame to Sabertooth! I scolded myself while wiping away the blood from my nose. "Uh Sting... Buddy... Are you okay?" A tiny voice asked me from my left. Ah crap I forgot my exceed lector was here with me. What am I going to say to him? It's nothing buddy I just found a girl I like! Eh no... Not going to say that in a million years... Especially since it's a Fairy. Come on Sting come up with some kind of excuse. "It's nothing buddy, just the occasional allergies!" I said stupidly while trying to hid the blood I wiped off my face. Really Sting you really need to come up with some better excuses then that lousy one.

Back to Lucy

It has been seventeen minutes since that stupid midget pumpkin man chosen who fights who could he start the dame match so I can beat Flair to a pulp! I don't have all day to play this game. My hatred towards Flair was growing more uncontrollable, it was the same rage I felt when those dame humans killed my mother. "The Rosary... Remove it... Let the vampire loose!" For the love of Mavis could that dame voice just Tais-Toi! It's not helping in the slightest. "OI Pumpkin brain, Either start the dame match before I carve a new face on you!" I hissed darkly causing the announcer to flinch, sweating bullets. "Hey Luce... Are you feeling alright? You're..." I raised my hand silencing him before turning my narrowed chocolate eyes toward him daring him to continue. "N-Nothing!" Said Natsu backing away from me in fear. Sigh it's going to be a long day! How can things get any worse?

Jellal's pov

Another year of GMG has arrived, and yet... Another year to find that strange surge of power. Last year it was the magic to bring forth the dragons of the past into this world, and now this power is much different it's... Darker, stronger then anything I have encounter before. Could it be a dark guild? That would make more scence since dark guilds use black magic. Or could it be? "Hey Jellal what are you thinking about?" asked with worry on her face. It's this magic... It's stronger then last year, and it's close! I don't know where but it's somewhere here in arena!" I wounder if the person who has this power will reveal themselves to us or just hide in the shadows... Whatever the case is we must stop it before it gets out of hand. "Earth to Jellal... Are you thinking about a certain red haired requipe mage?" Asked with a smirk on her lips, and a hint of play in her voice. "Wh-what are you t-talking about?" I asked as a dark blush crept onto my face. "Oh don't play dumb with me Jellal... You love her!" Said in happy's chirpy voice bouncing up and down in joy. Why me... why must I suffer their teasing! "F-focus on the mission at hand ! We don't have time for this! I yelled as my blush deepened. "He totally likes her!" said to who smiled and nodded. "Come on you guys sto..."  
"NATSU!"

an ear shattering scream rang through out the stadium silencing everyone. "Guy's did you hear what I hear?" I asked staring toward the door heading to the arena. "Come on you two, we need to go see who that is... Maybe someone is hurt!' yelled while running down the hall.

Erza's pov

Dame those Raven Tail Bastards! How can they do this and get away with it? Everyone froze at the condition of Natsu Dragnel his face covered in hideous wounds, and blood, his cloth torn and also covered in blood. Cuts, and bruises covered his body as he coughed up blood. "Natsu wake up!" Lucy screamed as she clung onto Natsu, tears rolling down her face like waves. "You can't leave us... What about finding your father?" Lucy asked hiccuping as blood stained her cloths. "L-Luce... Are you... Okay?" Natsu asked in a horse voice as blood ran down from his mouth. Lucy smiled softly as she stared down at the dragon slayer. "I'm Fine!" Lucy's voice hiccuped again as new tears ran down her face. "Protect the legacy of Fairy..." Natsu said before passing out due to blood loose. My attention turned back to Lucy as her smile faded into a sad frown. "NATSU!" Lucy screamed before an audio snap ranged out through out the stadium. "M-My rosary... It came of!" A violet bean expanded around Lucy shinning brightly blinding everyone. "That light... What's happening?"

Lucy's pov within the vortex

Natsu my dense Dragon teammate in critical condition... Why must my closest friends have to suffer? "Scree" Bats spun around my body as if they were in some kind of dance. The transformation from human to Vampire! This is the same Transformation that happened to me on the twelfth birthday. "It's been awhile Lucy..." A semi dark voice rang out over the screeching bats. "It's time to show the world the true you!" The voice said again as a bat flew into me causing my body to change to my vampiric half. My blue two piece set was replaced with a jet black dress with red trim, red at the cuffs, fading to black as it went to my shoulder, my boots were replaced with red high heels, my hair's natural blond faded to silver as the transformation neared completion, Even my personality was different. Colder, strict, and carelessness, even my cocoa brown eyes faded to red. "Flair you are a dead woman!" I said darkly as the bats began to cover my new body. Let the fun commence!

Back to Erza

"What is that light? Since when did Lucy have this power?" I asked as my hands shielded my eyes from the blinding light. "This power... I have never seen anything like this before! What is it?" Gray asked from my left. Just as the light started it faded away allowing our visions to return to normal. "wh-what the hell is this she looks different... And scary that can't be the same Lucy!" said with a quiver in his voice. Turning my attention toward the arena I froze at the sight. There in front of where Lucy once stood was a figure covered in bats,the aura emanated off of this figure was dark, powerful, full of rage. Suddenly the bats flew away forming a vortex around... Lucy? Her hair was white as snow, eyes blood red with rage, her blue cloths were replaced with a black and red dress, and her skin color was pail white, almost as if she avoided the sun. "oh my god... The tails... Their true! That silver hair, those red eyes, and that overwhelming energy... She's an s-class super monster... A real Vampire!" Wait what! Our Lucy a celestial mage of Fairy Tail is... An S-class super Monster? I screamed within my head. Lucy never said anything about being a vampire... Let alone an s-class. "So then I suppose you two clowns are responsible for waking me up huh?" Lucy asked brushing a strand of silver hair away from her red eyes. Her voice was cold, voided of any emotion other then rage. "What the heck... What is wrong with me? I mean she's only staring but I can't stop shaking... Pull it together man because if you take down a vampire!" said as he continued to shake with fear, looking toward Flair even she was shaking like a leaf, with sweat running down her fair. "yawn, it's time for you two pests to know your place!' Lucy said darkly as her right leg rose slowly before swiftly striking under the chin with such a force. Sending him hurdling toward the wall. Debris flew everywhere covering as if it was a smoke screen preventing anyone from seeing the damage. Seconds later the smoke faded away revealing embedded in the wall, covered in blood and cuts, his mouth was stuck in a permanent expression of shock. "Wanna join him red head?" Lucy asked Flair in a demonic voice her eyes flashed a nasty shade of red. Flair's eyes wide as dinner dishes, as sweat ran down her pail face. "N-No ma am!" She stuttered as she fled from the battle field. Who knew Lucy had this chilling personality? But then again she did hid this new side from us rather well. "Hmm, to bad I never got a chance to fight Flair properly! I would love to make her suffer just like that bimbo within the wall!" She motioned toward who was being peeled from the bricks. "Fairy Tail... I know you have questions for me? Meet me within the infirmary in two hours, and I will reveal everything to you!" Lucy turned her red eyes to us with no malice, her frown was still present as she grabbed Natsu by his scarf dragging him toward the infirmary.

"She's scary! Just watching her made my blood run cold as Gray's ice!" Said Evergreen as she clung to Elfman for support. "She's so manly!" Elfman yelled toward the heavens as tears ran down his tan face. " S-class Super monster... Wow to think our Celestial mage would be an S-class monster!" Freed said while rubbing Mirajane back soothingly. " Cos-player has spunk... I'm digging her attitude!" said Freed with his tongue out. "Attitude, attitude!" His babies cried as they flew around his head. "I like this new Lucy!" Lexus said with a hint of play to his voice. "Master what do we do now?" I asked Makarov turning my attention toward him. "We go to the infirmary... Lucy can explain everything to us there!" Said Makarov as he jumped down from the railing.

Sting: "What the hell? Why did you make me sound and act like a perv?"

Rouge: Blushes turning away to hid it

Me: "Calm down it could have been... (Smirks evilly) much worse!"

Sting: "Eep!" Dives behind couch hiding from me

Rouge/me: On the floor laughing

Aquarious: "Great job making Lucy sound and look bad ass!" (Pulls a tissue out of nowhere) "My little girl is growing up!"

Lucy: "See you in the next chapter! Love you!" Blows kiss

Notice: Rosario + Vampire will be added into the next chapter. Should I make Moka X Tsukune a married couple? Leave a comment below!


End file.
